


The Stars Of Kogane-cho

by SegaNeko



Category: Jet Set Radio
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaNeko/pseuds/SegaNeko
Summary: I wrote this in like an hour while getting emotional over lofi I'm so sorry these two need more loveBeat notices how clear the skies are in Kogane-cho, and decides to stargaze with Yoyo.
Relationships: Beat/Yoyo
Kudos: 6





	The Stars Of Kogane-cho

**Author's Note:**

> I've written like one fanfiction before this and it was awful please don't hurt me
> 
> Song that inspired this fic - https://youtu.be/23dNrL_JSY4

"Remember the first time you came out here?"

The two boys laid across the roof of a home in the Kogane-cho residential district, watching the stars in the night sky. They'd started out the night with some simple tags, covering some Poison Jam graffiti and screwing with the citizens a bit on the way. The sun had started to set, and while at first the idea was to go home, Beat had realized how clear the sky was, and managed to bully Yoyo into hopping up onto the roof with him to stargaze a bit. Yoyo had grown up in Benten-cho, and with all the light pollution over there, you could never get a good look at the night sky. Beat had wondered if Yoyo had even seen the stars before.

"Ugh, don't remind me, yo." Yoyo groaned, remembering running from the Golden Rhinos, trying to tag over their graffiti while they flew around on jetpacks and peppering him with bullets. He's still not sure how he didn't get shot. "Didn't get much time to look around. Was kinda busy tryin' to not get shot, yo." 

"I mean, you didn't miss much. Except for the construction zone. Plenty of spots to tag down there. Harder for the cops to chase you down, too." Beat chuckled to himself as he thought of the time he'd grinded up the arm of a crane, sitting down at the top and watching Onishima with glee as he struggled to climb up the crane. 

The cold wind blew, and Beat shivered a little, scooting closer to Yoyo. Yoyo blushed a little as he tried to focus on the stars. "I'm guessin' you had an easier run, yo?"

Beat grinned. "Sure did. Got a cop car to drive right off the road over…" Beat looked for the spot, pointing out where the fencing cut out on the side of the road. "...there."

"Really?"

"Yeah, idiots drove right off." Beat scooted a bit closer, brushing up against Yoyo's hoodie. "Nobody got hurt or anything. I checked. Was pretty damn funny, though. You'd think the cops would watch the road."

"Yeah?" Yoyo laughed nervously. 

There was an awkward silence. It only lasted for a moment or two, but it felt like an eternity to the two of them. Yoyo jumped a little when Beat broke that silence.

"Y'know, you're awful quiet this evening." Beat scooted closer, shivering in the chilled breeze. 

"I am?"

"Yeah. Something on your mind?"

Yoyo paused for a moment. "I...It's nothing, yo. Don't worry about it."

Beat frowned. "I have no clue where this silver tongue thing came from. You're a shitty liar." He clicked his tongue before continuing. "Well, I'm not gonna pressure you into talkin' 'bout it if you're not comfortable."

They laid together and watched the stars for a little while, listening to the cars go by down below. Yoyo thought to himself for a while before slowly grabbing Beat's hand, waiting for some kind of response. When there was none, Yoyo finally spoke up.

"I...kinda like just bein' out here with you, yo."

Now it was Beat's turn to blush. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

They scooted closer, and Yoyo rolled over on his side to face Beat. "Somethin' relaxin' about all of it, yo."

Beat thought carefully for a moment before rolling over on his side to face Yoyo. "I like being out here with you too, man." 

Yoyo suddenly leaned in and kissed Beat, quick and light, right on the cheek, before retreating back into his hoodie and turning bright red. Beat was stunned for a moment, before his signature smirk returned. "Is that what you were worked up about?"

"Um...uh...yeah."

Beat scooted in, pulling Yoyo's hoodie down to recover his face. He kissed Yoyo, his somewhat chapped lips meeting Yoyo's softer ones. They stayed like that for a moment before Beat pulled away, giving a more gentle smile as Yoyo tried to process what just happened.

"Wanna stay out here for a little longer?"

"...Yeah, sure."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I plan on writing more, I just wanted to get this one on paper before it escapes my brain. There will be more JSR content, I promise :)


End file.
